Episode 8119 (6th May 2013)
Plot When Kylie feels a twinge, David panics but Kylie explains that it's the baby kicking. David puts out his hand and feels the baby kick too, insisting Nick does the same. Kylie and Nick are mortified but have no choice but to go along with it. Stella tells Leanne that she can keep her money; she refuses to be blackmailed and she loves Karl. Leanne warns her that she's making a terrible mistake. When Stella tells Karl how she chose him over Leanne's money, he offers to walk away but Stella won't hear of it. Karl is deeply touched. Gary moans to Anna about how desperately short of money he is as he's not been paid for three weeks. Anna's unsympathetic, pointing out that he should come clean to Izzy about the £200 he spent on Tina. Realising that she's little option, Stella tells Karl that she's going to have to break the news to Owen about the insurance money. Karl insists he'll come with her. Hayley runs Sylvia to the care home to visit Dorothy. She hands Sylvia a letter which came for her, apologising for the fact she's had it so long. Sylvia's face hardens when she immediately recognises the handwriting. David's cross with Kylie for doing the hoovering when she should be resting. Exasperated, Kylie points out that she's pregnant, not ill. Stella calls at the Rovers and breaks the news to Owen that she can't pay him. Owen's stunned and orders Gary and the lads to stop work. Owen tells Tina the bad news but promises her that he'll sort her surrogacy fee somehow. Tina assures Gary that money or no money, he mustn't worry about the baby. Sylvia reads the letter from St. John Cropper and reveals that he wants Roy to contact him. In a fury, Owen sets to and starts dismantling the Rovers' fittings, grabbing anything he might be able to sell. Stella watches horrified and when Karl tries to block Owen's path, Owen threatens him with a crowbar. Cast Regular cast *Jenna Kamara - Krissi Bohn *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Karl Munro - John Michie *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Sylvia Goodwin - Stephanie Cole *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Gloria Price - Sue Johnston Guest cast *Melvin Trelawney - Ian Blower *Dorothy - Margaret Jackman Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *13 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Corner Shop *Nick's Bistro *Barlow's Bookies *Roy's Rolls *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Owen Armstrong Construction - Yard and office *Twelve Oaks Care Home - Hallway and sitting room Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Stella tells Owen she in unable to pay him for The Rovers job; and Gary worries about finding the money to pay Tina's surrogacy fee. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,530,000 viewers (9th place). Notable dialogue Roy Cropper: "Does my mother's behaviour appear strange to you?" Hayley Cropper: "I think strange-er might be nearer the mark". Category:2013 episodes